Demon Heart
by theSlayerPlayer
Summary: Takes place right after chapter 382 of the manga. Lucy is the only survivor of Alegria. Longer summary inside!
1. A Change in Me

Takes place right after chapter 382 of the manga. Lucy is the only survivor of Alegria. Why is she still alive? What will the demons do when they discover a survivor? I do not own Fairy Tail! Do not read this unless a) you are up to date with the manga or b) ok with spoilers. Inspired by the song 'Demon Heart by Luca Turilli

"Ow," I started. I sat up, and looked around at the empty space, "Natsu? Happy? Anyone?"

Only silence answered me. All of a sudden, an evil voice boomed, "Attention! Would you like the title of9 demon gate? Capture the lone human survivor alive and fairly well, and you will be rewarded!"

"What? Lone survivor?!" I exclaimed, confused. What happened to everyone else?

"Promotion, here we come!" A lot of magic soldiers started running at me, thrilled at the thought of advancement in their job. I dodged all of their magic attacks then took them down with my fleuve d' etoiles whip.

Time skip: Altered chapter 386

_Summary: The Fairy Tail mages, unconscious, fall to Earthland, and land in Sabertooth's town. Erza was the only one still conscious, and managed to defeat Minerva with about the same result. Sabertooth takes Fairy Tail under their wing because of Erza with Minerva. Lucy is still with Tartarus. Also, celestial spirit king is defeated by Mard Geer, king of the Underworld. Mard goes to find Lucy, as his subordinates have failed him. Wendy, Carla, and Mest (I like Mest better than Doranbolt) are unaccounted for…_

_~End Summary~_

Lucy P.O.V.

_I hope everyone is alright! Ow… _I thought while struggling to get up. I collapsed in pain from the attempt.

Author's P.O.V. **I hid behind a rock in that scene! Hiro Mashima has no idea I was hiding there… Just kidding! No one's P.O.V.**

"There you are!" Mard Geer squealed evilly. He picked up Lucy by the chin and grinned. "I knew you were the one! Now to awaken you to your true nature!"

Lucy's chest, right where her heart was, began to glow. (a deep purple if you must know)

"What?" Mard Geer sputtered, coughing up blood.

"I know your weakness!" Wendy grinned. She had stabbed Mard Geer through the head and heart at the exact same time with two daggers.

"How? How did you get in? How are you killing me?" Mard asked, breathing his last breaths.

"Holy daggers of pure iron with salted blades." Wendy revealed. "And Mest, er, Doranbolt teleported Carla and me here before Face destroyed me."

"No…" Mard Geer uttered. With his last breath, Mard whispered, just audible for Wendy to hear, "The ceremony wasn't finished yet, but Lucy will still know-"

"Know what? Tell me!" Wendy screeched. She shook the man, sensing that what he uttered was of vital importance, but it was too late. The demon king was dead.

**How's my new story? Good? Tell me what you think comes next, but be prepared to be wrong!**

**I will update probably every day/couple of days, but who knows? I could update twice in a day, but now I have two stories working on a third...uh.**

**Rate, review and all that!**


	2. Recovery at Sabertooth

~Ch. 2~

"Mes- Doranbolt! We need to go!" Wendy yelled, knowing the teleportation mage was nearby.

"Aye! Where to?" He asked.

"Can you get us directly to Master Makarov, wherever she is?" Wendy asked. "I'm sure he will be with the rest of the guild."

"That will be tricky but possible, since I am familiar enough with his presence." Doranbolt replied. Wendy grabbed hold of his hand and Lucy's, and Carla grabbed Doranbolt's free hand. Then, the world vanished before Wendy's eyes.

"Hmm?" Makarov said, opening one eye. Just after he uttered the word, Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Doranbolt entered Sabertooth's guest quarters. (it was a dungeon before but was remodeled with Sting becoming the guild master)

"Welcome ba-OHMYFUCKINGGODISLUCYOKAY?" Levy practically screamed. Immediately Team Natsu rushed over to Lucy's limp body to take her to the temporary infirmary. Doranbolt collapsed of magic exhaustion (he teleported to Wendy, to a safe zone, to Tartarus's headquarters, and to Makarov which drained his power even more) while stating, "Wendy…help…me."

The sky dragon slayer rushed to his side. "Carla, can you carry him to the infirmary?"

"Yes." She was too tired to argue, like the rest of them. Mira ushered them there, and the three collapsed on the makeshift beds.

Since there is no point to make here…

~Time skip: Two days later~

Lucy was awoken to the sound of soft chatter.

"Wendy, how do you know that Mard Geer won't be resurrected by one of the remaining demons?" Mira asked.

"On the way, we passed the resurrecting chambers," Wendy started. "And decided to make sure he wouldn't be resurrected."

"I didn't know you were such a killer, Wendy." Mira teased.

"Hey, I didn't decide. It was all Mest-sama."

"You mean Doranbolt."

"Hai. I keep for getting they are the same person."

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. She tried to sit up, but her head swam.

"Lucy-san! You're awake!" Wendy cried.

"How do you feel?" Mira enquired.

"Weird. How long have I been out?" Lucy responded.

"Two days, almost three." Wendy answered. "It's pretty late right now."

"Where are we?" Lucy finally looked around, realizing they were not in Fairy Tail's guild hall.

"Sabertooth's guest quarters." Mira replied.

"Help me up." Lucy demanded, already struggling to her feet. The two mages rushed to her side, for they were on the opposite side of the room, and helped her support herself.

"We really should be trying to keep you in bed, but I think you deserve to see everyone." Mira said guiltily.

"Thank you!" Lucy panted, struggling out the door.

"Hold on, Lucy!" Wendy cried. She dashed to the blonde's leg and began to use some healing spell on it.

"Huh? My leg looks fine!" Lucy stated confusedly.

"There's some internal bleeding. I'm sorry I didn't heal it right away, Lucy-sama!" Wendy blubbered.

"No, no, it's fine!" Lucy stuttered gratefully. She then proceeded to walk healthily into Saber's guild hall.

P.O.V. Shift to Lucy 1st Person

"Hey, Luce! How are you?" Natsu asked.

"Great!" I replied. I tried to smile but couldn't. _Ow…It hurts to smile?_

"Sorry, Lucy, we really should explain your injuries to you." Mira apologized. "You had a large slash across your face, so we had to stitch it back together. It may or may not heal."

"That's fine!" I answered. I said, "Now I'll look pretty bad-ass, huh?"

Everyone laughed like I was joking, but I wasn't completely. I would look pretty cool…

"You'll look scarier than Edo-Lucy!" Natsu jested. I had to laugh at that.

"How do you feel?" asked someone behind me. I whirled around, slightly wincing, to come face-to-face with Minerva. I yelped and backed away, but not from the sight of the demon, but to the voice in my head saying _the pain will make you stronger, so you can conquer them all! _

"Oh, sorry, did I frighten you?" Minerva asked, smiling sheepishly. She whispered in my ear, "We need to talk. Soon."

"No, no, I'm sorry for jumping. I feel great!" I lied. She did frighten me, to tell you the truth. I mean, she almost killed me in the GMG!

"Good." She said. Her voice genuinely seeped kindness! Minerva turned to address everyone, "Would everyone oblige to me privately apologizing to Lucy for my behavior in the GMG?"

"Aye!" answered the majority of the guild. Only Team Natsu was a little wary of her actions. What if she tried to kill Lucy again?

**What is Minerva going to say to Lucy? What is Lucy going through? Give me your thoughts via review!**

**Rate, Favorite, Follow, and Review! Is there anything else you can do?**

**Slayer out!**


	3. Am I insane?

~Ch. 3~

Minerva led Lucy to a private room then used her magic to seal off the two from the rest of the world.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Lucy asked frightfully. Her pesky inner voice told her to remain calm, there was no danger in the situation, but to hell with that voice (it was creepy anyway)! She started running away from Minerva, as far as she could get, when Minerva started talking.

"Lucy, help! My body is moving on its own! I'm losing contro-" She abruptly stopped talking. Lucy turned around to find a kneeling demon before her.

"What the hell?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Master, you need to Drink my blood." Minerva commanded.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy cried. _You should Drink, Lucy. __Get the fuck out of my head!__What a vulgar word for a lady to use!_

"Drink," Minerva coaxed, slicing open her wrist. "It will make you stronger."

"No, no!" Lucy screamed, but her body was listening to a different tune. She felt becoming more and more eager to Drink.

"Master, my magic is fading. You must Drink before we join the humans."

"Why me? Couldn't someone else Drink your blood?" _No, Lucy, It has to be you, because-_

"You are the One With the Demon Heart."

"I know my father was evil, but seriously?" Lucy just had to stall a little bit longer. _You cannot stall, for you will give in mere seconds from now. __It doesn't hurt to try! Who are you and why are you in my head?__ You will figure it out sooner or later._

"Damn!" Lucy shouted, her self-control vanishing. Her head was so close to Minerva's bloody wrist, she could smell the blood…

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Natsu exclaimed at the sight. Immediately, her self-control was revived, and she hugged Natsu in gratitude.

"Natsu! You saved me!" Lucy cried, tears dramatically streaming down her face.

"Um, what?" Natsu asked, befuddled.

"The crazy demon used a charm spell on me to try to get me to drink her blood! You broke the spell!" Lucy answered. _At least that was half true. __You lie to your friends? __You never answered my question._

"Lu-cy." Minerva said before passing out from blood loss.

"Lucy, help me take her to the infirmary." Natsu commanded.

"Okay!" She agreed. The two walked off. _Yes! I didn't Drink a single drop of blood!__ You will Drink in time.__ Never!_

~Time skip: 15 min later, at Makeshift Guild Hall~

"Attention!" Makarov boomed.

"Listen when the Master is talking!" Erza scolded. Instantly it was quiet.

"I know you all aren't fully healed, but we have a new issue to address!" Makarov started. "We need to finish off all of the members of Tartarus."

The master paused to make sure all were listening. _You will Drink soon, child. __Sh-shut up! I never will! __You hesitated._

"I will be assembling 6 teams; one for each demon left. Team One will go after the ice demon slayer. The members of team one are Gray, and Juvia."

_So far, so good._ "Team two will defeat Kyouka, the one who tortured Erza. On the team are Laxus, Erza, Carla, and Wendy. Team three defeats Franmalth. On the team will be Natsu, Happy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel."

Another pause. "Team four is against Tempesta. Lucy, Cana, and Levy will defeat him." _NOOOOOOO!_

"Team five: the Thunder god tribe minus Laxus plus Elfman versus Torafusa, a lizard-like demon. Team six: Gildarts and I vs the Necromancer Keith. We will receive back up from Sabertooth."

"Hey, Natsu, I'll be right back." Lucy said.

"Be ready to fight soon!" He replied, smiling. Lucy left for the guest bedrooms where some of the Fairy Tail mages rested. After settling into one to her liking, Lucy sank into a corner and wept.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why do I have to be 'Master' or something?" She sobbed.

_Shh, it's okay. You'll be okay. Everything will be alright. _Death comforted (he would not give Lucy a name, so she gave him one).

"Shut up. You just want me to Drink." Lucy muttered angrily.

_Lower your voice, child. Do you want the humans to hear and brand you insane? Do you want to be killed?_

"They're my friends! They wouldn't kill me! And I'm human, too." Lucy protested.

_You need to keep quiet. You are not human, for a demon heart beats in your chest._

Lucy was silent to his comments. She could not agree or disagree, because she had no way of knowing what he said was true.

**Hmm, what to put this time? Well, this is a brand new story, with 3 chapters published in one day...**

**I know! Happy early Independence Day!**

**Rate, review, favorite! If there are any positive others, do it!**


	4. The battle against demons

~Ch. 4~

Lucy P.0.V.

"For Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared. The war cry motivated everyone forward into battle. I quickly headed inside the monster Tartarus called a guild hall to find Tempesta. An archive magic user in Sabertooth had uploaded pictures of our opponents from the data Minerva had.

"Lucy!" Cana panted, catching up to me. I guess I was going a bit fast. "Here."

Cana handed me a card. "If we get separated and you need help, use the card."

"Thanks!" I said, and meant it. _If one of the demons went all creepy on me like Minerva, I would just call Cana. No! I can't drag her into this! __Why not? __Because this is my problem! _ _Okay…_

"Let's go!" Levy cheered. We ran through the guild, searching every room to find Tempesta.

"In here!" I whispered, motioning to my teammates. _Wait, where are you guys…_

"Master, you have come!" Tempesta cheered.

"Oh, god not this shit again!" Lucy wailed. She was sick of this, even though this was just the second time. _You're gonna have to get used to it. __Will you shut up?!_

"Cana! Levy!" Lucy screamed, searching her pockets. Where did she put that damn card?

"Looking for this?" Tempesta held up the emergency card.

"Open, gate of the lion. Leo! Open, gate of the golden bull. Taurus!" Lucy chanted. The two spirits appeared with a poof then began fighting.

"I'll do anything for Lucy-sama and her utterly magnificent body!"

"O, Regalus, lend me your power!"

**You should know who said each sentence.**

"Master, must we fight?" Tempesta whined.

"Shut up! I'm not your master!" Lucy fumed.

"But you are the One!"

"No, I'm just Lucy Heartfilia. And I lost the right to call myself a Heartfilia long ago!"

"So, you don't remember." Tempesta said, amused. "I guess I will just have to tell you. But only if you call off your dogs."

"Tell me what? And they're not my dogs!"

"Your past, Lucy. You don't remember a significant event in your past."

"Taurus. Loke. Stop fighting and stand by my side."

"That's a good girl. Now return them to the Spirit world."

"Taurus, leave. Loke stays."

"Fine, fine." Tempesta agreed. He began to tell the story of her past.

"You were little. Probably five when your mother died." Lucy nodded to this. "Do you remember how she died?"

"Her health was fading…" Lucy answered.

"No. You killed her." Tempesta corrected. Lucy frowned and shook her head fiercely, angry that he would suggest such a thing.

"Let me explain. One day prior, you were playing in the garden with Michelle. Then, Franmalth took his mushroom form and talked to you, pretending to be a fairy. You set Michelle on a chair then went to talk to him, or maybe play with him. That was when he attacked, replacing a Demon's heart with the human heart beating in your chest. Your mother was suspicious, seeing Michelle on the chair but not you. She went out into the garden to investigate and found you passed out in the garden. She summoned Cancer and Capricorn to help find the attackers, but both were easily defeated. For Franmalth was not alone. I was with him. And we would have Awakened you, too, if your mother had not accepted the curse by jumping in front of you."

"The spell for Awakening is a very powerful one, and already having spent energy defeating the spirits, we could not attempt the spell a second time. Franmalth and I were forced to retreat. It took years, but I finally found you again."

"I don't understand. How can you still say I killed my mother?" Lucy said, close to tears.

"I wasn't finished yet. Had you not been so foolish and never talked to Franmalth, your mother would still be alive, and so would your father. Plus, your father would still be kind."

"Your father was disgusted by you. He understood that you killed Layla, but pitied you enough, I'm guessing, to remove your memories of the incident."

"Your mother died because the curse was fatal to anyone but a demon. To anyone who didn't know about the previous incident, it would just look like your mother caught ill and died."

"No! That's not true!" Lucy sobbed angrily. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, covering her ears with her hands while tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to hear another lie out of your mouth!"

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Levy and Cana had rushed into the room right when Lucy said that.

"Information copying completed. Downloading at fifty percent." Tempesta chanted.

"What the hell? You're in my head!" Cana exclaimed.

"Mine too!" Levy shouted.

"Download complete. Now, I'm being very generous, allowing you to contain this information, so take your time to review it all." Tempesta grinned. Quickly, Levy and Cana's expressions of confusion turned to sadness and shock.

"Oh god, Lucy. What the hell are you?" Cana asked, turning away in horror. "You betrayed Fairy Tail!"

"No, she didn't! She had no idea!" Levy cried.

"Waaaah! Get away from me!" Lucy screamed. Levy and Cana turned to look at a teary-eyed Lucy.

"But Master, I must Awaken you! You must Drink!" Tempesta had slit his wrist and was trying to get Lucy to Drink.

"Loke!" Lucy hollered.

"Regalus fist!" Loke punched Tempesta hard, and sent him flying. "You can never touch my Lucy!"

"Thanks, Loke." Lucy said, accepting his hand to help her get up.

~P.O.V. Switch to Lucy 1st Person~

"Loke, will you beat up his ass? I have to reprimand a girl I used to consider a friend." I smirked.

"Sure thing! Can I get some back up?"

"Right here!" Levy confidently said. The two began to fight the demon.

"Cana, I thought I could trust you. I thought we were more than friends. I thought we were _family_." I whispered, hurt.

"Then I guess you thought wrong. I can't be friends with a _monster_." Cana spat. She glared at me, just long enough for me to notice her purple eyes.

"Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" I chanted. When I realized I really wasn't all that tired, I decided I to go out with a bang. Traitors have to be punished. "Open, gate of the ram. Aries!"

"What? Three gates open at once?!" Cana was in shock.

"Aries! Scorpio! Cana isn't feeling like herself today! I think we need to beat her back to herself!" I commanded with a grin. Quickly, I whipped the cards out of her hands. Aries used wool bomb to relax 'Cana' then Scorpio Sand-busted her up. **That wasn't that bad of a joke, was it? **

"Is the room spinning, or is it just me?" Cana asked, dizzy. Her eyes returned to normal, and I saw a demon float out of her body.

"There you are! Get back here!" Gajeel raged. Behind him were Natsu, Happy, and Pantherlily.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Lucy? Wait, why did you beat up Cana?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't want to beat her up, but Franmalth possessed her. The filthy demon!" I raged. That demon did this to me, and I would make him pay! _Ooh, feisty! __So now your back. Why are you in my head? _

"Hey Natsu, mind if I help you guys out?" I asked. "I have personal issues with this one."

"What did he do?" Natsu asked, curious.

"He killed my mother!" I fumed, punching him hard in the solar plexus. "And I will never forgive him, or my dad!"

"Your dad?" Natsu asked, in between helping my beat the bastard. Gajeel and Pantherlily were sparring.

"Yeah, he took away part of my memories, including how my mother died."

"What do you mean? Fire dragon's roar!"

"I thought she died of sickness, but actually she took a curse that was supposed to hit me."

"Fire dragon's sword edge. That's sweet of her. It's too bad she didn't survive."

"Yeah, but if she hadn't, I'd be married off to some rich pervert and I never would have been able to join Fairy Tail."

"No, no matter what, you would have been in the guild. Hey look, he's dead!"

"Take that, ya bastard!" I smiled, triumphant.

"Hah, I won!" Gajeel panted.

"If only my transformation could last even longer. Guess I need to train more!" Pantherlily sighed.

"We should go check on Carla." Happy sighed dreamily, flying in lazy circles.

"He lllllllikes her!" I teased.

"_You will Drink, and Awaken. It will make you stronger._" Called a voice. I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked. She was carrying Cana with the help of Gajeel.

"Did you hear something?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Must've been my imagination."

But I couldn't get that voice out of my head.

**Story is still going on strong! You know what goes here.**


	5. Let the body hit the floor! tee-hee

~Ch. 5~

"Hey, Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked. I shook my head. The room was starting to get darker, and I felt dizzy. I never felt my body hit the floor.

POV switch: Natsu

"Hey, Lucy, are you okay?" I asked. She looked as pale as a ghost. Lucy shook her head. I rushed forward to catch her, since she started to faint, but I wasn't in time because of stupid Ice Princess!

"Hey, watch where you're going, flame baka!" Gray grunted at me.

"You're the one that should pay attention where you run, Pervy Snowman!" I retorted.

"Dragon Breath!" What a lame insult. It's a good thing I have much better ones.

"Popsicle-" I started, when Cana interrupted me!

"Hey, you two bakas. We need to take care of Lucy. She has lost a lot of magic energy. Gray, Natsu, no arguing until we know everyone is okay."

I nodded, heaving her over my shoulder. How could I forget about Lucy? We left the guild hall of Tartarus, heading back to Sabertooth.

~Time Skip: Outside of Sabertooth~ No POV

**The people present are currently Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Cana, and Levy. In case you were confused.**

"Hey, Gray. How'd you and Juvia do up against your demon?" Levy asked.

"We got ambushed by the Necromancer. Juvia fought Keith and I fought my father."

"What?!" Cana spewed out her brandy in shock. "Your dad's a demon?!"

"No, he's a demon slayer. When Juvia beat the Necromancer, my father, one of his dead-guys-revived-to-be-his-slave, gave me his demon slayer magic before he passed away." Gray explained.

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked, clueless as ever.

"Why would a demon slayer work with demons?" Levy asked thoughtfully.

"Because he was one of Keith's zombie puppets." Gray clarified. Juvia nodded in agreement.

"No, no, don't do it." Lucy mumbled in her sleep, just audible for everyone to hear.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked.

"No, mommy, NO!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Stupid demons! I hate demons!"

"She did say, what was his name, Bran wealth? No…" Natsu trailed off.

"Speak up if you're going to say something!" Gajeel raged.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said. "Lucy said Flangalsh killed her mom!"

"So what Tempesta said was true." Cana and Levy uttered sadly.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lucy screeched.

"Let's get Lucy to Wendy before we lose our hearing." Gray suggested. The others nodded in unanimous agreement, hurrying inside the ally guild.

~Time skip: Next Day: Infirmary~ Lucy POV

"*Yawn*, morning everyo- this is the second time in a row I've woken up in an infirmary! If someone is pranking me, this is not funny!" Lucy fumed.

**Here's the update! It took me forever to find my flash drive, and even longer to type this! No wait, actually this wasn't so hard to type. It took more time to find my flashdrive.**

**Anyways, review, favorite, follow, and don't be shy with any comments/suggestions. But no hate mail. Seriously. I do take constructive criticism, though.**


End file.
